1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a face section of a golf club head to reduce energy losses when impacting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical innovation in the material, construction and performance of golf clubs has resulted in a variety of new products. The advent of metals as a structural material has largely replaced natural wood for wood-type golf club heads, and is but one example of this technical innovation resulting in a major change in the golf industry. In conjunction with such major changes are smaller scale refinements to likewise achieve dramatic results in golf club performance. For example, the metals comprising the structural elements of a golf club head have distinct requirements according to location in the golf club head. A sole or bottom section of the golf club head should be capable of withstanding high frictional forces for contacting the ground. A crown or top section should be lightweight to maintain a low center of gravity. A front or face of the golf club head should exhibit high strength and durability to withstand repeated impact with a golf ball. While various metals and composites are known for use in the face, several problems arise from the use of existing materials.
Existing golf club face materials such as stainless steel exhibit desired high strength and durability but incur large energy losses during impact with the golf ball as a result of large ball deformations. An improvement in impact energy conservation, in conjunction with proper golf ball launch parameters, is a design goal for golf club manufacturers. The problem still exists of identifying a combination of material properties exhibiting improvements in conservation of impact energy during impact with the golf ball.